Strike Force Squad
The Strike Force Squad members are your allies throughout the Campaign and are an International Special Forces Unit. The Squad isn't that big but is a Platoon sized unit. They are all hand picked and very well trained and all seem to be specialized in everything. They are the best of the best, elite, and capable of adapting to any scenario. They consist of a Tank, Medic, Commando, and an Assassin, which are respectively, Bull, Toad, Riggs, and Shadow. Also, in mission 3-4 we meet Jenkins. He's an assassin and pilot of the SFH 747 cargo plane. In mission 4, he is infected with the toxin, and becomes your enemy. There are more members of the Strike Force Heroes. We can meet them in mission 4 (infection) But only in their infected" form. Their names are: Miller (assassin), Jenkins (assassin), Carter (commando), Mc'Coy (tank) and Thompson (medic). Military Missions - Not much is known about other missions than on the campaign. However they did participate in the majority of missions of the Campaign. Strike Force Heroes *'Missions 2-4:' Alpha Team suppressed a rebellion in South East Asia. While on transport away from that successful mission, they were attacked by unknown enemy forces. The team then escaped the burning cargo plane and dropped to an island below, scattering them all over the ground. While in that island, a certain team member fell victim to a nerve toxin, as well as finding a few other infected Strike Force members. The player was forced to kill his former allies. *'Missions 1 and 5:' The Player was dropped off by Shadow to infiltrate the Research Facility to find answers about the nerve toxin, and their unknown enemies. *'Mission 6: '''Alpha Team is sent to remote jungles to find a plant whose enzymes contain a cure for the nerve toxin. *'Missions 7-10:' Alpha Team attacks their unknown enemy's HQ to extract enemy intel. They find out that the enemy is a group called "Globex". They then intercept Globex from destroying the Research Facility. They failed, and the facility was destroyed. The Strike Force takes the remaining intel from the Facility. They then return to the Globex HQ and take the rest of their intel, too. They find out that Globex is going to use a nuke to blow up the country. *'Missions 11-15:' Alpha Team is deployed to disarm the Nuke, but failed. So, they intercepted it in the air and replace its nuclear warhead with the cure. The Player then confronts and defeats the Globex Leader just before the Nuke goes off, presumably taking the Leader with it. Strike Force Heroes 2 *'Missions 2-3: During a training exercise, the Strike Force Heroes Base is attacked by GlobeX. The attack is held off. *'''Mission 4: The Strike Force track down the Scientist who is being pursued by GlobeX. They save him and in return, he tells the Heroes that GlobeX are Clones and redirects the Heroes to a leading geneticist. *'Mission 5: '''The Heroes find the geneticist, Iagi, and he is willing to create an antidote that disables the Clones. *'Mission 6-7:' The Heroes steal a GlobeX Convoy and use it to find a GlobeX Clone Factory. In the Factory, the team is ambushed while being stealthy, further evidence that GlobeX is getting tipped off by somebody. *'Missions 8-10: Dex betrays the Heroes and kills West, the General. He takes off in the Heroes' plane while in the Strike Force is in hot pursuit on the stolen Convoy. They follow him to Iagi's mansion where the Heroes believe Dex is going to kill Iagi. Instead, Iagi is cloned and fights the Heroes only to be killed. *'Missions 11-13: '''The Strike Force finds the Scientist again and asks for more Intel. He tells him he needs more information about where they are being controlled. They extract Intel from a GlobeX Base and inform the Scientist that the Clones are being controlled from a Space Station. The Heroes go to it and upload a Computer Virus to disrupt the signal but a back-up Signal Tower is still at the GlobeX Factory. That is their next location. *'Missions 14-15: '''In the Factory, everyone but the Player are captured by Globex. After confronting Dex, the GlobeX Leader reveals himself directly after killing Dex. He is in a Nuclear Mech wanting to destroy the world! The Player follows him in an Upgraded Suit and stops the Mech from reaching a populated city, killing the GlobeX Leader. Known Members The Members' ranks are unknown but their nicknames/names and classes ( ) are known. The only known members are divided into 3 squads. They include: Alpha Squad: *West (general) (founder and leader of Alpha Squad) '''Status: ''KIA *The Player (Player's Choice) (second-in-command) Status: ''Alive/Unknown, Retired'' *Toad (Medic) Status: ''Alive/Unknown, Retired'' *Shadow (Assassin) Status: ''Alive/Unknown, Retired'' *Riggs (Commando) Status: ''Alive/Unknown, Retired'' *Bull (Tank) Status: ''Alive/Unknown, Retired'' Other members of Alpha Squad *Tomson (Medic) (Second-in-Command) Status: ''Infected, Cured/KiA (Unknown)'' *Jenkins (Assassin) Status: ''Infected, Cured/KiA'' *Miller (Assassin) Status: ''Infected, Cured/KiA (Unknown)'' *Carter (Commando) Status: ''Infected, Cured/KiA''' (Unknown)'' *McCoy (Tank) '''Status: ''Infected, Cured/KiA''' (Unknown)'' Squad 2 (SFH2): *West (General) (founder and leader of Squad 2) '''Status: ''KiA'' *Nathan (Engineer) (Second-in-command) Status: ''Alive''/''Brainwashed''' *Dex (Mercenary) Status: ''Alive/Brainwashed'' *Jyn (Sniper) Status: ''Alive''/''Brainwashed' *Tower (Juggernaut) '''Status: 'Alive/''Brainwashed''''' *The Rookie/Wesley (Player's Choice) '''Status: ''Alive'' Squad 3 (SFH 3) In SFH 3 the only known member is Wesley, as he was the player in SFH2. However, completing certain missions in Insane Mode lets him recruit his old friends to fight GlobeX. Wesley (General/Engineer) Status: Alive Category:Campaign Category:Plot Category:Characters Category:Squad Category:Strike Force Heroes Category:Strike Force Heroes 2